Edgar Wildrat
: Favorite Stuff *Favorite Song:Secrets by OneRepublic *Favorte Rap Song:Not Afraid by eminem *Favorite Sport:Football (american), Soccer (american) *Favorite Video Game: Halo:Reach *Favorite POTC Character: Caylpso (not Tia Dalma but Caylpso) *Favorite Weapon On Game:Well I used to be a fan of voodoo doll but I find myself angeling towards sword and dagger nowadays I am also a fan of the Staff during invasions Getting In Touch With Edgar's Basic Self Edgar Wildrat recently lost membership! His looks have totally changed: Edgar in Casual.PNG|Edgar in his Casual Attire Edgar Casual (2).PNG|Edgar in his casual Attire (2)/Edgar in his Battle Attire Edgar Formal.PNG|Edgar in his Formal Attire Edgar in his Swimming Attire.PNG|Edgar in his Swimming Attire Edgar holding his Pistol.PNG|Edgar holding his Grand Repeater Pistol ready for battle Edgar holding his Rust Sabre.PNG|Edgar holding his Rusty Sabre Edgar holding his Pirate Blade.PNG|Edgar holding his Pirate Blade My favorite pages * The Actual Happenings of Edgar Wildrats POTCO Life all the true stuff and none of those stupid lies sometimes seen * Hungarian Switch * The POTCO Players Wiki Signature Contest My Pirates *Edgar wildrat *Edgar Wildrat the second (deleted) *Edgar Wildrat the third (deleted) *Edgar Wildrat the fourth (deleted) Records Pearl Boss Battle: 3 people, one level 50 (mastered all besides cannon) One me (level 46, fury ammoless) and Swashbuckler (level 32 sailing level 14 and cannon level 13) only 30 fury were shot, on the first barricade only. (I actually think this is a world record) Rarest Boss Killed: Henry Flint (Theres a picture of him getting owned in my hall of fame down there) Second Rarest Boss Killed: Edward Kignsley the cadet Boss Third Rarest Boss Killed: El Patron Hardest Boss Killed: Foulberto Smasho (only 7 people!) Wiki Achievements I am ranked #7 on the wiki! I have been a member less then most people that continue to edit and are ranked less. I have to say I got lucky with 2 Lost Sword Badges, eh you know. I have been a member since January 6, 2011. I am a coding master and can help yall with signatures. I am pretty much an awesome little dude and I know how to do things. Just remember to forget....... RAO (Best)Friends Johnny Sea Slasher- Great guy, doesnt mind to much that I call him Joan Mark Yellowfoote-Always willing to help you William "Hooper" Goldhawk- THIS GUY IS CRAZY IN LOVE WITH SWIFT FOOT GLITCH LOOK AT THE PIC OF HIM: My Hall Of Fame: My Weapon Belt My weapon belt normally is on four major weapons sometimes I change up to train but it normally looks like this: In Detail: Royal Broadsword: Rare attack 64 Power: Healing Boost (rank 2) Corsairs Bayonet: Famed: Shoot Boost (rank 2) and Bayonet Disable (rank 3) Knivs of the Golden Idol: Famed: Attack 52 Voodoo and Weapon Reflect (rank 2) Drain Health (rank 3) Asp Boost (+ 3) Grenade Pouch:Common: Attack 10 Wooden Charm: Rare Sailing Item: Treasure Sense Boost (+ 1) Organizations I am a part of #Anglo-Alliance #International Trading Bank #United Freedom Confederacy #The EITC #World Wide Weapon Makers #EGOE #Followers of Armagadon #Follower of the Light #Royale Alliance #POTCO Players Wiki #Pirates Players Wiki #Pirates SvS Wiki #Pirates (minor) #People who actually want peace and don't just say they do just to create some other war like Captain Leon/Leonita did #Persian Government #Governor of the Holy City #One out of two authors of the Horror #One of two authors of the Lost Weapons of El Baker #The Noob Academy and Learning Center Appearnces (Fictonal/Non-Fictonal Wiki Stories) *The Chronicles of John Breasly: Book One *(?) The chornicles of John Breasly: Book Two *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars *The Actual Happenings of Edgar Wildrat's POTCO Life *The Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine (?) *The Wildrat Saga Possible Appearnces *(?) John Breasly Joins PotCO *The Chronicles of John Breasly: Book Two & Three Want me to be in your book/story? Did I forget to add your book/story? Tell me so on my Talk Page, Thanks! User:Edgar WildratUser: Edgar WildratLuke Atlas Bitter A.K.A Wildrat 01:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Trivia *Edgar Wildrat is never seen with any Hand Jewelry on him *Edgar Wildrat has a Hidden Bullet Arm Wound *Edgar Wildrat has Green Hair *Edgar Wildrat is called ''Edna ''by one of his best friends: Johnny Sea Slasher *Edgar Wildrat LOVES the color green *Edgar Wildrat best gun is his Baboon Repeater *Edgar Wildrat keeps his Royal Broadsword for show *Edgar Wildrat is partially EITC A Gallery That Some Might Think is To Cocky Because It's All Pictures Of Me Edgar as a hippie.PNG|Me as a hippie Edgar Wildrat in his serious pose.PNG|A portrait of me aaaaaaaaa.PNG|"HAHA! HAHA! HAHA! HAHA! HAHA! HAHA!" 77.PNG|Standing....standing....and standing..... 333.PNG|Why is he laughing.....? Captain.PNG|My angry clothes Cardinal Assassin.PNG|Oh ya..... Cowboy.PNG Demon King.PNG Dragon.PNG Farmer Boy.PNG Haha.PNG Islander.PNG Leprechaun.PNG Lover Man.PNG Party Man outfit.PNG Qwertyuiopppppppppp.PNG Revised Pilgrim.PNG Rich Man.PNG Edgar in Casual.PNG|Edgar in his Casual Attire Edgar Casual (2).PNG|Edgar in his casual Attire (2)/Edgar in his Battle Attire Edgar Formal.PNG|Edgar in his Formal Attire Edgar in his Swimming Attire.PNG|Edgar in his Swimming Attire Edgar holding his Pistol.PNG|Edgar holding his Grand Repeater Pistol ready for battle Edgar holding his Rust Sabre.PNG|Edgar holding his Rusty Sabre Edgar holding his Pirate Blade.PNG|Edgar holding his Pirate Blade HEY.PNG Category:Ex-EITC Category:Partial EITC Category:Alliance of the EITC